cxlunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic People's Republic of Jindalea
The Democratic People's Republic of Jindalea is a large country with 67,581,000 (2010 census) inhabitants. 8.8 million of them live in Jindalea Capital, the capital city of the country. Jindalean is the official language, it's a mix of Korean and Mongolian and allegedly one of the most difficult languages in the world. The country is run by President Mrs. Linh Mando, widow of former Leader Lanh Von-ji. Linh is one of the first members of the Jindalean Socialist Workers Party], and has been the Head of State since 9th August 2009 after Lanh Von-ji suddenly died of a stroke. Jindalea became an independent nation on September 12th, 1950 after a brutal war between, back then, the Northern Socialist Rebellion Group and the Southern Capitalist Rebellion Group of the Democratic Federation of Jindotrea. More than 2 million people died during the 4 month war. Since then Jindotrea split up in two separate nations, the Democratic People's Republic of Jindalea (a Socialist country) and the Kingdom of Motrea (a Capitalist monarchy). Culture The People The people of Jindalea are homogeneous. 99% of the population is ethnic Jindalean, while the remaining 1% are diplomats and foreigners living in the special Foreigners District in Jindalea Capital. Music Jindalean music is quite different from the rest of the world. The only genre allowed in the country is "light music". Light music can be described as happy cheerful music sung by a young female singer, or various female singers in front of an orchestra with electronic instruments such as: keyboards, electric guitars, synthesizers, etc... The Jindalea songs often praise the government and the lyrics are mainly about the Socialist system and beautiful landscapes. One of the most famous Jindalean songs, and the ONLY Jindalean song to become a worldwide hit called "Jindalea nore urile Janddo" (Song of the Jindalean Janddo river). It's a folk/pop song with electronic elements. The most famous Jindalean band is called the Hontobo Electronic Orchestra, as of 2010 they have released over 120 CD's. Folk music Jindalean folk music is one of the most popular types of music in the country. Ofcourse, the songs praise the country's political system and other themes that put the government in a positive daylight. Ancient folk songs of Jindotrea are frequently covered by the Hontobo Electronic Orchestra. Hontobo Electronic Orchestra The H.E.O. was formed in the late 1970's by 12 students of the Comrade Lanh Von-ji National University in Jindalea Capital. As of 2010 they have released over 120 CD's and they are the most popular band in the whole country, although other critics have questioned what it means for a group to be popular in a country where the only music legally available comes from the few state-sanctioned musicians. Katarena Manh-zhi Katarena Manh-zhi is one of the most famous Jindalean artists. Since 2007 she has released 5 albums and sold over 10 million copies of all albums. In 2011 the Jindalean government plans a world tour for Katarena, to promote Jindalean music in the neighbouring nations. Politics The only political party in Jindalea is the Jindalean Socialist Workers Party led by Mrs. Linh Mando. Allegedly almost the entire population has one or more relatives in the party. Education Education in Jindalea is controlled by the government and is compulsory until the secondary level. Education in Jindalea is free. The state also used to provide school uniforms free of charge until the early 1990s. Heuristics is actively applied in order to develop the independence and creativity of students. Compulsory education lasts twelve years, and encompasses one year of preschool, four years of primary education and seven years of secondary education. The Jindalean school curricula consist of both academic and political subject matter. Tourism Tourism in Jindalea is organized by the state owned Jindalea International Travel Company. Every group of travelers as well as individual tourists/visitors are permanently accompanied by one or two guides who normally speak the mother language of the tourist. While tourism has increased over the last few years, tourists from Motrea remain few. The majority of the tourists who visit come from Sovien, Mannland and Gapan. Sovien citizens prefer Jindalea as a tourist destination due to the relatively low prices, lack of pollution and the warmer climate. For citizens of Motrea, it is practically impossible to obtain a visa for Jindalea; however, they can still obtain "entry permits" to special tourist areas designated for Motreans, such as Taedorj. Ariban tourists were also subject to visa restrictions, only able to visit during the yearly Jindalea Peace Festival; however, these restrictions were lifted in May 2010.